


And After the Fight (Star-Forming Event Horizons Remix)

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: After Erik held back an entire planet's army, alone against an endless barrage of missiles, Charles brings him back to the ship, and holds him close.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	And After the Fight (Star-Forming Event Horizons Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midrashic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrashic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Beginner's Guide to Star-Forming Event Horizons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313654) by [midrashic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrashic/pseuds/midrashic). 
  * In response to a prompt by [midrashic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrashic/pseuds/midrashic) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> I love the original fic, and I hope you enjoy this take on it.

Charles had never thought of asking what it was that Erik could do. Erik stood as the Captain of a ship staffed with mutants. But Charles had never questioned what he could do, not until he watched him tear through the enemy, one man against an army in the defence of a people facing genocide, and he realised just how strong Erik was.

Charles had played his role, tried to evacuate as many of the Mystiqians as possible, to get them to safety before their world was destroyed, but they couldn't do it, not without Braddock's help, and even then it would have been impossible without Erik redirecting every enemy missile, keeping them all alive. And it had worked.

He had no fucking idea how Erik had pulled it off. He was strong, obviously. But one man standing there for hours, stopping every missile, deflecting every bullet and buying an unarmed race time to escape - it was the most beautiful thing Charles had ever seen. 

Erik had been exhausted when Charles had managed to save him, to take him back to the ship. Fighting had taken its toll, and he was shaking, exhausted, covered in sweat and almost delirious.

Charles had kept command of the vessel as he ordered them out to a safe distance, taking the sugar solution Hank offered, and pouring it directly into Erik's mouth, getting him some much needed liquid and electrolytes. He saw the way Erik struggled through it, trying to stay calm as he swayed, his body trembling with effort and determination.

And then, as Erik had managed to lift his head, and look around, the clapping had started. All of them, the refugees and every member of the crew who was present, all clapping the hero that had saved all those lives, and Charles looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Welcome back, Captain."

Erik looked at him, looked around in awe, and then cleared his throat, glancing down at Charles, eyes focusing on the jacket, the zipper Charles sometimes played with as a nervous habit. He had thought he'd grown out of that. Then he'd watched the man he love take on a genocidal planet, and realised he hadn't.

"Your jacket is unzipped." He reached out with one tired hand, guiding the zip back up. "You didn't... none of you had to stay. I wasn't expecting-"

"We weren't going to leave." That was Cassidy speaking, Cassidy who was normally so nervous around the Captain. And there were other murmurs of agreement.

Charles took the lead, encouraging and shaking hands and supporting Erik, before slowly beginning to insist that Erik needed the chance to rest, that today had been a huge amount of strain on him, promising that Erik would be there for them to properly thank tomorrow.

He took Erik back to his cabin, helping him shower as best as he could, and cleaning himself off as well, before they collapsed into bed together, both exhausted but needing to hold each other close. Charles brushed his hands over Erik's strong arms, feeling the outlines of past scars, and admiring how powerful he was. Erik yawned, nuzzling into his embrace.

The ship's 'Vertle infestation', a single very friendly plant that refused to realise the importance of the day, or what Erik had achieved, or what Erik had risked, hopped up onto the bed, cooing and reaching for Erik's hair because that was its favourite nest spot. It chirruped to itself, completely contented. 

Erik groaned, reaching to place it on the bedside cabinet. The vertle objected, scrabbling back into bed and settling between them, seeming to purr and every flower on it opening and closing as it started to sleep.

Charles looked at Erik, and at the vertle that had settled between them, and thought of how differently the day could have had gone. How Erik for the second time in his life had faced down an enemy, tried to be the one thing between them and the genocide of an innocent people. Charles knew just how much he was in love with the man before him, the stupid reckless fool who cared so much.

He leaned over and kissed Erik softly, and squeezed his hand. "Get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Erik nodded, and Charles could feel his fear, his awareness that he was about to be either court-martialled or given a medal or maybe both. His uncertainty as to which option would be worse. Charles didn't invade Erik's mind, but he could feel his thoughts, and his concerns, and his hopes. He focused on the last of those, his mind brushing against Erik's own as softly as he could. "I'll be there."

"Tomorrow?" Erik yawned. "I should hope so, I'm between you and your chair. I might be tired, but I hope I'd notice a man dragging himself over me."

Charles gave his shoulder a playful shove. "I'll be there. As long as you need me."

Erik didn't have an answer to that. But he settled to sleep, and his fears faded a little, so Charles knew he'd done enough, at least for now. That was what mattered.


End file.
